


Googleplier x reader

by Stellaplier



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellaplier/pseuds/Stellaplier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You recieve a strange gift from your friend Ann: A Google friend. Is it even more strange that you can fall in love with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Googleplier x reader

Birthday Surprise

Your POV

The phone rang. I groaned and sat up in my bed. "Hello?" I answered. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY OHMYGOSH YOUR FINALLY 25!" Pulling the phone away from my ear, I reply, "Can you not be so loud? It's only.... 7 A.M.?! YOU WOKE ME UP AT 7?! REALLY ANN!" the phone wen silent for a minute. "Sorry, but I have to tell you before the shipping people get there so you don't freak out!" she giggled. "What did you send." "Why would I tell you? It's a surprise, dingdong. And the people should be there at 9 a.m. Enjoy!" And with that, my friend, Ann, hung up the phone. I sighed, walking to the kitchen to make breakfast. What is she up to now?

A couple hours later, as promised, there was a knock at my door. I opened it to find a guy with a huge crate handing me a clipboard. "Sign where it says please. Mind if I bring this in?" I nod, stepping aside and signing like he said. "Uh, just set it next to the table. Thanks." I handed him back his clipboard. "Thank you, miss. Have a nice day!" I smiled and waved before shutting the door. Turning back to the crate, I analyze it. What could be so big? There is a latch on the side, so I undo it and remove most of the little foam things, only to reveal... "What the hell?!" I jumped back in fear. There, standing, was a man with a blue shirt that had a 3D "G" on it and dark blue jeans along with blue nikes. His hair was black, and looked like it hadn't been cut in a while. He wasn't bad looking, to be completely honest. He was actually quite handsome. "Um, hello?" The mans eyes shot open. He looked at me and smiled. "Hello. My name is Google. I'm here to be a helpful and comforting companion." I stared at him for a minute before answering. "So... Are you... Not human, then?" He shook his head. "I am a prototype of something that has not been released yet." he said. "Do you have a name? Other than Google?" He shook his head again, handing me a book. It read:  
'Google Prototype: Manual' I nodded and walked over to my couch to read it. Google followed me, but stood in silence until I was done reading.

After thirty minutes, I was finished. The book stated that 'Google' needed all the basic human needs, such as food, sleep, showers, etc. He didn't need oxygen, though. That would explain how he got to my house without dying in that crate. I stared at him for a minute. "Hey Google." he looked up at me. "Yes?" "You want something to eat?" he looked confused. I rolled my eyes and got up to make some food. "I'll make you some cereal." I said from the kitchen. He followed me again and watched as I prepared breakfast. Once I was finished, I put the bowl and spoon on the table and sat down. Google sat down where I put his and stared at it. I smiled at him. Does he really not know what to do? "Um... Do you know how to eat?" He... Blushed? And put his head down, as if in shame. I laughed. For the next thirty minutes, I taught Google how to eat. It was kind of weird, but it was also kind of adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> "Is it possible that I love you?"


End file.
